Confessions
by Sang Yu Nung
Summary: H x K- When losing a bet to Urameshi, Kurama must confess his true feelings to Hiei. How will the lonely fire demon react? How did Yusuke beat Kurama? Please R & R & Enjoy! (If u d like the pairing, don't read) H & Y a little OC, and if u flame... gets
1. Part I: Betting On A Win

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I am not getting and money for writing this piece of fanfiction. I write simply to write and hopefully make other readers happy. .  
  
PART I: Betting On A Win (Kurama)  
  
I never thought I would live to see a day when Yusuke Urameshi would beat me in a game of chess. Not to be stuck up, but he isn't exactly what you'd call a "brilliant strategist". I suppose he was just lucky, ne?  
  
**Start Flashback**  
Yesterday after school, the phone rang, and I picked up immediately, hoping that my mother would not have been awakened.  
  
"Moshi moshi," I answered.  
  
"Hey Kurama! It's me, Yusuke. I was just wondering if you wanted to play chess because I just learned how to play and I bet I could beat ya'!" Yusuke taunted.  
  
"Are you **sure** you want to play Chess against me? My high school team nominated me to be their captain," I warned him.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun! Besides," he scoffed, "I might not be as bad as you think! So, come on, if you're that confident… Then let's bet!"  
  
"All right then, Yusuke. It sounds fine… Would you like to come over and play? My mother is not feeling well, and I would like to be here incase she needs anything from me."  
  
"Sounds good, I'll see you in a minute." And with that he hung up the phone.  
  
I hung up as well, and started to clean my almost spotless room. If I was going to have company, the place had to be perfect. I set myself to work, and a few minutes later the doorbell rang.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi stood at the door way in his usual green school uniform. There was a smirk on his face as he waited for me to let him in.  
  
I asked him to follow me to my room and he obliged, taking his time as if he were on a leisurely stroll. It was perfectly fine with me if he wanted to procrastinate his defeat.

Time Passes  
  
An hour and a half later I sat on my bed staring at Yusuke in disbelief and he started jumping up and down in a victory dance.  
  
I wanted to smack myself on the forehead, but that would not go under the category of well behaved, so I internally gritted my teeth and told him that it was a good game.  
  
The punk said, "Yeah, thanks. I know!" And then he started flashing victory signs to the invisible audience. It was slightly irritating, but I would have rather had him flashing victory signs than remember our bet.  
  
He calmed down a bit and said, "Oh yeah! About that bet… Since you lost, I'm going to make you do something."  
  
I thought to myself, _Oh please, don't let it be illegal!  
_  
I never would have guessed what he'd make me do.  
  
"Incase you didn't know… I'd say I'm a pretty observant guy sometimes." That was great, but I wanted to know where he was heading with this.  
  
He continued, "And I've noticed you and Hiei… You sort of have this thing. You're the only one who can tease him or tell him what to do without getting your head bitten off. I'm guessing that that's pretty special."  
  
_Uh-oh._ I thought. _Where exactly is he going with this?_  
  
"Kurama… I really think that you should try to tell him how you feel, you know. I can tell that you get lonely without him, and even though he's too stubborn and proud to admit it, I'm sure he wishes that he could come back from the Makai just to visit you."  
  
A triumphant look crossed Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes. "And now I can make you tell him how you feel because I beat you in chess!" With those words he started dancing around again, and I sat back on my bed.  
  
It was true. I missed Hiei a lot. If only he hadn't gone back to the Makai to serve Mukuro. Then we could have continued getting closer and maybe we would be somewhere further along the path than friends. A small sigh escaped my lips and brought Yusuke back to attention.  
  
"I guess there's no way to persuade you to make me do something else, is there?" I said knowing that there wouldn't be.  
  
An easy laugh filled the room as he joked, "Not unless you want to do something illegal."  
  
I chuckled weakly and said, "Right. Okay… It can't be that hard to talk to Hiei, can it?" Yusuke's silence should have warned me, but I didn't comprehend just how difficult it would be.

**End Flashback**


	2. Part II: In My Dreams

Disclaimer: The same disclaimer still applies from Part I.  
  
A/N: I **should** be doing my homework, but I keep thinking of this fanfic and I can't concentrate! I hope to keep posting more throughout the week, but as it's Homecoming week it'll be **very** busy! .  
  
PART II: In My Dreams  
  
(Kurama)  
  
The whole night before I tossed and turned in my bed, wondering what I would say to Hiei when he arrived. It had been quite some time since I last talked with him. He would show up, and what if an uncomfortable silence filled the room? Or what if he was angry for interrupting him? It HAD been a long time since I last saw him.  
  
During school the same ideas, and horrible scenes flashed through my mind. I couldn't concentrate on the lessons or listen to what the teacher was saying. My hands would shake and my skin took on a paler complexion that usual. At lunch time, I signed myself out of school saying that I felt extremely ill, which wasn't too much of a lie.  
  
"Shuichi, are you all right? Did I give whatever illness I had to you?" asked my mother when I walked in. She rushed over to feel my forehead and lead me upstairs to my bedroom.  
  
"I don't know, mother. I'm fine except I feel hot and then cold, but I'm not sure what's wrong with me. Don't worry too much; I just needed to come home to rest a little bit."  
  
Sighing she said, "You overwork yourself, Shuichi. You could have what I had yesterday, but just promise me that you'll take it easy."  
  
"Yes, mother. I will, thank you."  
  
And she went off to make me soup.  
  
Again, I was left with my thoughts. Doubt consumed my heart and I felt ready to throw up. I carefully slipped out of bed to look at my reflection in the mirror, and I wasn't surprised by what I saw.  
  
My pale skin looked a little bit chalky, and my eyes looked a little weary, but there was a smallest trace of fear if you looked closely enough. My long red hair was a little from just lying on the pillow, but other than that I looked normal enough. To most people, I would look the same as always.  
  
I could hear footsteps nearing the stairs, so I silently crawled back underneath my covers. As soon as I was settled Shiori lightly knocked and entered. The door slowly swung open as the picked up the tray of soup off of the ground from when she set it down to knock.  
  
Steam rose from the bowl and the delicious aroma of miso soup gently wafted towards me and my stomach felt slightly less nauseous.  
  
Shiori offered words of encouragement in hopes that I would continue eating. I had no objections; my stomach was settling. The warmth was getting to me and as the next spoonful of soup came closer I wearily closed my eyes and shook my head. I did not want anything more to eat.  
  
She set down the tray on my dresser and told me that she would be back later before returning downstairs.  
  
Just like the times before, my fears came to haunt me again. I feebly tried pushing them aside by remembering Hiei and I being together and fighting side by side.  
  
Although my stomach ache had subsided, my heart ache grew stronger. I could not live without my pretty fire demon by my side. I needed his strong presence to make me feel secure or to send shivers up excitement up and down my spine. I wanted to stare into those dark crimson eyes and confess to him my love. But he could never accept it… So cold. So unemotional. So unlike myself.  
  
I fell asleep with worry lines etching my face. His presence even haunted me in my dreams. 


End file.
